The Life of Kaname and Yuki Together Forever!
by blackstone1995
Summary: well this is when Yuki get's bitten by Kaname!
1. Why are you caging yourself?

Life of Kaname and Yuki

Together Forever!

One night, Kaname still in his room for nearly two weeks not seeing anyone and only surviving with his blood tablets. He thinks and thinks about Yuki his love getting bitten by another guy, Zero.

( Outside at twilight)

Aido meets with Yuki and tells her that Kaname won't come out of his room...Aido says to her that he bet she knew why. Later, Yuki worried about Kaname, went to his room alone. At that time there were no vampires around because they were still attending class.

Yuki knocked on the door and called for Kaname. Kaname wouldn't answer her. She said, " Please let me in, I am really worried about you, you haven't attended class for almost two weeks now..." But Kaname wouldn't say a word or open the door. So, Yuki still stubborn just sat outside the door waiting for Kaname. Kaname knew that she was waiting for him so he finally opened the door...and guess what?? Since Yuki was leaning on the door...she fell back on her head. And she blushed obviously because of her emberassment. She stood up quickly and went into Kaname's room. Kaname closed the door and put his glass of blood( from blood tablets) on his small table next to his bed. Then Yuki turned around...

Yuki said, " What's wrong, Kaname? Why are you missing classes? Why are you caging yourself in your room?" Kaname looked away and said, " Because...my dear girl has been bitten by another guy...Zero...and that dear girl, Yuki...is you...I have been thinking more about you ever since that happened..."

Yuki (very spaced out and speechless) said, "Oh...really..." Kaname continued, "I want you to be with me forever, Yuki...Yuki I love you..."

Yuki (still very spaced out and speechless) I...Kaname...what are you saying?! I thought that to you I was just another girl that you saved!" Kaname replied, "Heh..you're very cute when you are confused...but no..you are wrong, after the day I saved you...and I took care of you and you were always there for me...I had always loved you...up till now...even the chocolate you gave me on St. Xocolatl's Day..I have not eaten it because I want to treasure it..." And then Kaname went close to Yuki...

Kaname went to Yuki and said, "Yuki, will you be with me forever?" Yuki said, "Kaname... (panting as Kaname's fangs got closer to Yuki's neck) I will be with you...forever..."

And so on that night, after Yuki was bitten by Kaname, Kaname carried her to his bed to let her rest because her body became weak and covered her with the blanket and sat down on a chair next to the bed and just watched Yuki sleep...


	2. I will be yours forever

The Life of Kaname and Yuki

Together Forever!

Yuki finally opens her eyes and smiles sweetly at Kaname who is at her side...Kaname smiles back at her then kisses her on the forehead and lays his hand next to her hand on the bed. Yuki asks worriedly asks him, "Kaname, do you think that I will be able to control myself? My thirst...for blood?" Kaname answer her and says, "Yes, I think so..but if you hold yourself back, Yuki...and when you finally can't hold back anymore, your thirst will be so great, you will go mad...so don't hold yourself back, ok? If ever you thirst for blood...you may ask me for some blood tablets...but if you want fresh blood then you must still come to me and me only..but you must train yourself to take blood tablets..it cannot be a habit for you to keep taking fresh blood otherwise you will one day lose control and bite someone in the Academy...ok? If there is any problem..come to me but don't tell the headmaster what has happened and what is going to happen...I will tell him myself." Yuki agrees and says, "Ok..thanks Kaname..I...love you." Kaname raises his head and kisses Yuki...but then...suddenly someone banged the door and kept asking for Yuki..he breaks the door down then...

PS: Ok I know that the second chapter is really short but I will make the third chapter much longer and well I am also creating other stories for Vampire Knight and also another one for Fushigi Yugi so I hope you'll be patient for the third chapter! I will update a.s.a.p! And also one more thing...

NO FLAMING IF YOU CAN HELP YOURSELF!

If you have ideas for me to make my stories better then please send me a message about how you think should make it better..thanks!


	3. The surprise

Life Of Kanameand Yuki

Together Forever!

Chapter 3: The Surprise

He runs at Kaname and pushes him away. He intended to carry Yuki back to her dorm until...

"You can't take her back...she can't turn back."said Kaname.

"It's okay,Zero...please don't worry about me..I'll be fine..Kaname..please could you tell the Night Class not to prohibit Zero from coming in freely? I don't want anyone getting hurt.."said a very weak voice.

" Stay here with Yuki, Zero."said Kaname as he left the room.

Zero sat next to Yuki but with a very angry face and was boiling inside he felt like he could kill anything in his way.(**aww! so sweet! Ok back to the story..hehe**)

" Why...why must you do this to me? Why did you let him bite you?** Zero's voice got angrier every minute having to see the poor girl on the bed feeling weak. **Do you really want to suffer like how I did?"said Zero. **Zero was really angry at this moment..she clenched his fists so hard he may drive his nails into his palm.**

"Zero...please don't get mad at Kaname..it is not his fault...I don't know how to explain it because..it was really fast and I permitted him to bite me..don't blame him..please don't pick a fight with Kaname..I don't want any of you to get hurt..promise me ok?"said Yuki.**She's holding his hand!! But not that she is playing around or anything...it was just to calm Zero down..poor guy..hehe..ok back to the story.**

"Fine...since you don't want me to kill your precious Kaname...I won't..if you hadn't made me promise you that...the minute he comes back through that door he would be dead,"said Zero.

Just as Zero finished his sentence, Yuki fell asleep again because now she could rest and not worry about anyone getting hurt. Zero just sat there and helped the helpless girl sleeping.._**she is so cute and beautiful when she is sleeping..**_as he was just about to run his fingers down her gentle face...he felt someone there staring at him.._**someone is watching me..**_before another second Zero quickly took out his Bloody Rose and wanted to aim it at the person watching but unfortunately for Zero that person dodged and held Zero arm at the back Zero's body.

"You're quick, Kiryu..but you're gonna have to be quicker then that if you are gonna protect...**my **deargirl..,"said Kaname with a smirk across his face. Then he let Zero go.

"Hmph..like as if you follow her everyday and guard her, Kuran. You should see who takes better care of her,"said Zero with a really deadly glare in his eyes.

"I can't afford to lose Yuki..promise me that you would protect her and help her when I am not around..."said Kaname as he went over to feel his fingers running through Yuki soft hair.

Zero just shrugged and finally said, "Is the headmaster informed about this, Kuran?" in curiousity.

Kaname replied, "No, but I will inform him soon..for now you will have to leave Yuki here with **me**...don't worry...I won't do anything to our precious Yuki.." **He said this with a smile on his face but tried not to show it to Zero.**

"Shut up. I would have killed you by now for hurting Yuki...but Yuki made me promise that wouldn't harm you...so I will keep my promise as she had kept hers.."

Zero was going to touch Yuki's face before leaving but realised that Kaname was staring at him so he retreated and left the room without saying a word. Then Kaname was usual went to sit beside his beloved deargirl and watched her sleep until he himself fell asleep.

(Next Afternoon)

Kaname woke up and was shocked to see the bed empty and was already neat. He almost panicked until he heard someone coming out of the bathroom. Then he saw a really beautiful girl looking at herself in the mirror making sure that she was dressed properly..with the Night Class student's uniform.(**F.y.i in case you were wondering...Kaname had already prepared all of Yuki's needs in the bathroom including her uniform)**

"Why are you up? You're supposed to be resting in bed."said Kaname who just kept gazing at Yuki's radiant beauty..she was even more beautiful and cute in the new uniform..

"Well my dear Kaname, I can't be staying in bed like a complete bum and get all the luxury in my life, now can I? I am not dying you know?"said Yuki with a slight giggle and a cheerful voice which made Kaname feel better because he was so worried about her. Kaname loved to see Yuki cheerful.._**she is so cute..I have no idea what I would have done without her.. **_

"Ok, if you say so, but wait for me here while I get prepared?"said Kaname hoping for Yuki to wait and not just hop out of the room and get everyone a heart-attack!

"Sure! I'll wait here! Don't be too long!"said Yuki.

Then Kaname went into the bathroom, took his shower, brushed his teeth, put on his uniform and finally..put on the cologne that Yuki loved him to use. Then he walked out of the bathroom and saw Yuki sitting on the desk shaking her legs waiting for Kaname.

"Let's..."Yuki was not able to finish her sentence because Kaname had already kissed her!! Then she could do nothing but sit there and enjoy the kiss with her crush after such a long time. Then it turned out that they were making out(obviously!) Kaname just moved his hands from Yuki's shoulder's all the way down her arm to her hands..now his hands were in hers. UNFORTUNTELY they had to stop for air.**(man! Oxygen has to be that important!!)**

"Shall we go now?"asked Yuki looking very nervous.

"Sure..just relax ok? Anything and I am always there for you."said Kaname. Yuki nodded in response.

They both went to the door then Kaname held Yuki's hand to comfort her..he could feel her hands trembling. They opened the door and walked out normally just that they were holding hands**(awww!!! So sweet!!i wish i was yuki..hehe..back to the story) **Everyone saw the couple and their jaws dropped because she was wearing their kind of uniform and that she looked more beautiful then ever!!

A/N: Please R&R! Thank you so much for those who have been supporting me the whole way and I hope you enjoyed the story! And by the way...in this chapter..did I improve on how I write the story?

NO FLAMING!!!

Till next time..


End file.
